The present invention broadly relates to coin handling apparatus for vending machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for inventorying coins, preferably dollars, and for dispensing them to make change.
In its preferred embodiment the present invention is used to pay out dollar coins as change for purchases made with large denomination bills in vending machines. The art believed to be most pertinent to the present invention is classified in U.S. Class 453, subclasses 9 and 57 as well as various subclasses of U.S. class 21.
Traditionally vending machines have been employed to dispense relatively low cost items such as soft drinks, candy, and newspapers. However, modern marketing practices employ the use of vending machines to dispense higher cost items. As it is inconvenient to use a large number of relatively low denomination coins such as quarters or dimes to purchase items from these machines they often include paper currency validators. However, it is often necessary that change be given as a result of these purchases. Therefore, it is desirous to provide a method to dispense relatively high denomination coins such as dollar coins.
The prior art reveals a large number of coin handling and sorting devices that include rotating "stripper" disks. Many coin handling devices utilize rotating disks of various forms. The disks can be disposed at various angles in several different orientations with respect to hoppers of different shapes and sizes. Several versions of rotating-disk coin handlers exist in this art, and some have coin-captivating recesses defined in them for temporarily admitting and moving a coin.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,030,165 and 4,943,257, speak to a coin sorter. They disclose a rotary disc which is mounted beneath a coin supply tube for extracting stacked coins. The thickness of the coin-receptive segment in the rotating disc is essentially that of a coin, so that one coin at a time is admitted. An orifice defined in the bottom plate of the device is designed to receive coins of a diameter smaller than those desired. Those of the proper diameter are discharged by the disc.
Suris U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,222, issued Oct. 29, 1991, discloses a bulk hopper in which coins are disposed in essentially a random manner, and coins are extracted from the hopper radially through a rotating stripper disk disposed beneath the hopper. Coins drop through the funnel shaped hopper toward the coin receiving disk, which is rotatable with a payout wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,718 discloses a rotary disk coin dispensing apparatus. A rotary disk, splined to a shaft, actuates coin transporting pins for extracting coins from a hopper. As the apparatus rotates the coins are deflected into proper position for transportation through a chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,318 discloses a rotary disk system wherein coins are moved by centrifugal force through an exit slot. Shirasawa U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,230 shows another variation of the latter construction. Again a rotating disk is included near the bottom of the hopper, and coins are extracted through centrifugal force.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,558 shows a rotary disk which separates coins in an annulus. The coins are deflected radially. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,262 again discloses a rotating disk arrangement, and captivates coins in an annulus. Coins are twisted and discharged through inclined slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,245 discloses a bulk dispenser for coin rolls. The coin rolls are conveyed upwardly through a chute. Transverse extraction occurs near the bottom of the apparatus.
Dabrowski patent 4,997,405 discloses a pair of stripper disks having orifices. These disks rotate at different speeds to strip coins from a hopper and dispense them.
Shireman patent 4,398,550 discloses a rotatable coin separating mechanism having upper and lower counter rotating stripper disks with coin captivating orifices. This patent is primarily concerned with reversing mechanisms to clear jams.
Therefore it is desirous to provide a coin dispensing mechanism which can reliably handle large denomination coins such as "Susan B. Anthony" U.S. Dollar Coins without the use of complicated reversing mechanisms to prevent jamming. Such a mechanism must of course be dependable and would certainly need to be vandal proof. It is particularly important in such circumstances that the mechanism be sealed securely, as it will contain a relatively large amount of money.